


[脑洞·碎球] Neat-Freak【拆卸】

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※简介：粉碎有洁癖，她不愿弄脏自己的手。





	[脑洞·碎球] Neat-Freak【拆卸】

**Author's Note:**

> ※配对：粉碎/反弹球（斜线有意义）  
> ※警告：女x男。

似乎每个人都注意到了，粉碎不像任何一个典型的霸天虎。她不说脏话，不参与军营里荒淫的聚会，不喝让自己失态的劣质高纯。她的涂装永远明亮整洁，微笑时让你联想到在战壕边徘徊的涡轮狐狸——美丽而狡诈的生物。

渴望与粉碎一度春宵的霸天虎数不胜数，但他们无一例外都在表明芯意后销声匿迹了。其中原因反弹球最清楚——他们死了，被切成了两半，残躯一半扔在狐狸窝边，另一半抛进士兵营地里。这样做是粉碎的主意，她说这能吓住那群管不住自己前挡板的兵痞子，这着实有效。

得益于女型金刚天生发达的情感运算器，粉碎善用了这项先天优势，她清楚地知道如何用语言攻破敌人的情感防线。自始至终她没有亲手杀死过任何生命，而她吐出的每个字仿佛沾染剧毒的刀子，只不过执刀刽子手是反弹球，他也确实乐意代劳。因为他比谁都清楚自己的搭档有洁癖，不愿意被喷溅出来的液体弄脏了手。

当他每次面对粉碎抚慰自己的输出管和接口时，粉碎的洁癖体现得格外清晰。

“粉碎……这样你满意了？”他跪在审讯室那浸泡过无数俘虏能量液的地面上，右手沾满过载时射出的交换液，机体里油液沸腾。

“你不觉得还差点什么吗？”而粉碎悠闲地靠在墙边并不看他，她光学镜里的红色阴冷地闪光，“相信以我们的默契，你一定明白。对吧搭档？”

反弹球张嘴呼出一口热气，将手伸向后方探进接口。他无比嫌恶地吞下自己的手指，粉碎的注视让嫌弃变本加厉地化为羞耻。他不得不低下头去，让额头接触肮脏的地面阻断她的目光。

终于，他听到脚步声，红色的女士从远处优雅而款款地走来。他被从地上拉起来，铁链缠住手腕。粉碎把他高高吊起——就像他们审讯的战俘——然后抬起他的膝弯，坚硬的输出管长驱直入。

反弹球发出满足的叹息，他的机体摇晃不定，铁链哗啦作响。他恳求粉碎把他放下来，但对方不愿被他沾满润滑油与交换液的脏手碰到。于是他用颤抖的声线破口大骂，被束缚住的双手张开又握紧，然而没有一样起到作用。粉碎凑到他的接收器旁用甜言蜜语填满他愤怒的火种舱，哪怕他心知肚明她的美言可能是裹着蜂蜜的匕首，却还是选择听信。

反弹球过载时陷入了短暂的昏厥，再上线时他已经被松绑摔在了地上。粉碎捏起他的下巴，用温柔而悲伤的语气，就像在叫一只小猫咪：“来，我亲爱的搭档，把它舔干净，这些东西本来就是属于你的。”

他当然张嘴了，舔掉粉碎输出管上的所有液体——有他自己的润滑液和粉碎的交换液，她说的没错，这些都是属于他的，包括次级油箱里射得满满当当的液体，那是粉碎送给他的。

“非常好。”红色的前挡板合上，离开前粉碎的手指滑过反弹球的头雕和面甲，“晚安，搭档。祝你今晚做个好梦。”

三变战士跪在肮脏的地面上回忆着粉碎给予他的抚摸，却只感受到无情的冰冷。她的抚慰和言语如同鲜艳的红色涂装一样冷漠。

自始至终粉碎没有弄脏过自己的双手。

【END】


End file.
